Beneath a Moonless Sky
by LastingFantasma
Summary: What if Christine hadn't really wanted to leave Erik? What if she had been pushed away from a man who felt that he was undeserving of her? I suppose only time will tell.


**Hey guys! I just want to let all of you who may be reading this story that I very new to Fanfiction. In fact this just happens to be my first story. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate any feedback, positive or negative. Please, if you do have any negative criticism be kind when you are sharing. I try my best! And would you guys rather large chapters with weekly updates or small chapters with daily updates? Many thanks for reading my first chapter of "Beneath a Moonless Sky." Do Enjoy! **

Erik's Chapter

The Angel of Death's heart beat rapidly as he thought of her. Her angelic voice, soft brown curls, and gentle green eyes haunted his every thought. Tears began to stream down his face as a painful moan escaped his lips. She was his and he was hers, and yet tomorrow she would willingly give herself to another man. Bind herself to that fool, a man who would never truly understand Christine's need for music. Not like Erik did, for that is something that they shared. The desire to do nothing but make beautiful music and revel in its mystery.

He had shared his music with her. He had worked laboriously to make her voice pure perfection, and now it was over. She had made her choice, and with it she had lost the angel of music who so diligently watched over her. Erik twirled a red flower between his gloved hands. It at one time had been beautiful, but now the rose with the black ribbon had wilted. The beauty it once possessed was just barely recognizable, and yet it still was there.

The phantom stared blankly at the keys of his grand piano. Poor unhappy Erik, he was lost without her. His music could never be what it once was, for she was his muse, the inspiration of all his most stunning compositions. He closed his eyes remembering the sound of her voice. It was something he would never forget, like the dying rose, the beauty of her voice would never remain unnoticed. The whimsical sound of her sweet voice would linger within his soul forever.

He would leave, never to return. He knew her wish was to stay with the Vicompte and he couldn't bear to see her unhappy. He would simply have to live with the memories he laid the flower gently and began to play, inspired by the voice which sang in his head.

Christine's Chapter

"Mademoiselle" cried a sharp voice from the other side of the door. I jumped, startled at the interruption.

"Come in" I sighted. I stood in front of a mirror gazing at myself in the white gown in which I was to be married in. It was long and made of the most beautiful of lace. It was beautiful and yet I felt trapped in it. It was a cage which was made of the strongest of metal, clinging to me, refusing to let go.

"More guests have arrived Mademoiselle. I do think that this wedding will be most marvelous," Estelle said proudly. Estelle had been Raoul's governess and was more excited about the wedding then anyone. This was quite odd for the middle aged woman who was rarely thrilled about anything, more times than not she wore a grimace on her face as she walked the halls of the Chagne Mansion.

"That is wonderful," I stammered, hoping that Estelle had accepted my ill-attempt at lying.

"Very well then. I must make my leave. I have so much to prepare before tomorrow" Estelle let herself out.

I continued to stare at the dress. I seemed to be suffocating within it. I started shaking with nerves. 'No,' I scowled herself. 'I should be happy. This is what I wanted.' Tears started to roll down my face when I realized that there was only one person that could possibly make this situation feel any better: my angel.

How I longed to be by his side and sing with him. He always made me feel better. When I wept into the night thinking of her poor father, he had come and comforted me. Singing sweet lullabies until my tears had ceased and I was asleep.

"NO" I shouted out loud. He had deceived her! He was not an angel, but a man. And yet I could not stay mad at him. He had taken away so much of the pain she had felt over the years. My head was spinning as she recalled their one and only kiss.

He had stolen me from the stage and threatened me with the life of my betrothed; if I didn't stay with my angel, my intended would be killed.

The kiss was at first inspired by the piety I had for my broken angel, but as soon as my lips had touched his I felt something more, not piety but passion and love. At first he was too stunned to respond, but he soon started moving his lips against mine, shaking furiously in my embrace. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I saw longing, but not the lustful looks that Raoul had given me. It was longing for a companion, someone who would bestow upon him something that he had never received, love and acceptance.

I was overcome with his response, and again brought my lips to meet his. His hand hesitantly found my hips as he clung to me as if letting go would be his end. I no longer saw the monster that I was brainwashed into thinking he was but the man who would give his very life for me.

I was caught up in my thoughts when I felt him push me away. Streams of tears ran down his face as he gave me a pained look.

Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Hunt out this murder, he must be found. came the voices from above. They were coming for him and if he was found, they would kill him. My heart went out to my poor angel. I watched as he debated within himself holding me at shoulders length.

He suddenly let go with a tortured expression on his face.

"Take her, forget me, Forget all of this…" he shouted as he looked me in the eye one last time. "Leave me alone - forget all you've seen…" He took his blade and cut the ropes restraining Raoul. Raoul's immediate instinct was to throw himself towards my angel, I threw myself between them but Erik didn't seem to be paying Raoul's actions any mind. He was too distracted by the thoughts that seemingly ran threw his head.

"Go now - don't let them find you. Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell the secret you know, of the angel in hell!" He shouted ferociously. He pointed to the boat and Raoul quickly pushed me in. It all had happened so quickly. 'No,' I though 'I chose you. I chose you.' but it was too late. Raoul was rowing the boat away from my angels lair and i was left watching as his figure become nothing more than a shadow, and then he was gone.

All that was left of him was one more shout "Go now - go now and leave me!" his beautiful voice was twisted into one of misery as those final notes echoed into the dark tunnels. It made my stomach turn to think that I had caused him such pain. I could still feel my lips tingling from the kiss that we had just a few moments shared. My hands were shaking as I cried.

"It is okay Christine," Raoul comforted, "He will never enter our lives again." And in this promise I saw truth. He would never come for me again. He had made a choice to let me go because he loved me, and he loved me so much that he would not go back on that decision. The idea of a life without my angel scared me as I continued to cry my tears of loss.

"He has made his choice' I thought to myself, 'and I must make choices too.' I had no choice. Raoul was all I had left. A life with him wouldn't be that bad. He was a good man. He would give me everything that my heart desired and yet I still felt empty inside. The angel's voice which hand once guided and mentored me was now gone and my friend was no more.


End file.
